


Love That Journey For You

by cringeisalivelmao



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Post-Canon, Princess Diaries - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cringeisalivelmao/pseuds/cringeisalivelmao
Summary: Alexis needs advice, Patrick needs to be honest, Genovia needs a princess
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Alexis Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Love That Journey For You

Patrick knew David would never admit how much he missed Alexis. THeir relationship was mostly teasing, bickering, convoluted ways of showing support. But rarely ever honest displays of emotions. Even from when Patrick first met them, they had grown so much. It had only been minutes since Alexis walked into the Elmdale regional airport to leave for New York that David had started crying. He was honestly the tiniest bit surprised to find himself mourning her leaving at the same time; PAtrick was starting to realize that he had finally gotten the sister he always wanted.

So whenever Alexis breezed back into Schitt’s Creek, both David and Patrick always looked forward to it. Sometimes she was barely there a day, seemingly there to boop David on the nose and give Twyla a hug and then she was off again. This time, though, Alexis had been for a whole week. It had honestly been a blast. Alexis had plenty of stories to tell from her new job and her new life. The first night, Alexis and David had talked circles around Patrick when she dished on what celebrities were working on what projects, and what they were like when not surrounded by other rich people, and how hot they were… honestly, Patrick was having a hard time keeping up. When they were talking with each other, without barbs inflicted every other word, the siblings talked faster than anyone Patrick knew. He had joked with Stevie that they were partially telepathic.

A couple nights into Alexis’s stay, Stevie and David went over to her place for their weekly tradition, getting high and watching terrible movies. Patrick tagged along sometimes, but he didn’t want Alexis to be alone. More than that, Stevie and David high together could be a lot. A lot of fun yes, but also a lot of work. Patrick was secretly happy with the excuse. So that was how Wednesday night found Patrick and Alexis sitting on the couch, eating greasy pizza, watching The Princess Diaries. 

“You know, I auditioned for this role?” Alexis said.

“No way, really?” Patrick couldn’t believe it. 

“Mmm, yeah. Mom knew the director, so for my birthday she pulled a couple of strings for me to audition. It went really well, actually, but they said they needed someone more ‘down-to-earth’ for the part so Anne got it. Turned out to be a blessing in disguise because the next week, Stavros took me on a tour of the Mediterranean, so.” Alexis was preening, like she always did when she talked about her past and Patrick shook his head. There was still so much to learn about this new family of his.

The movie continues, but Alexis seems distracted. She’s not really eating and she keeps furtively looking at Patrick. He knows she thinks she’s being subtle, but nothing about Alexis Rose is subtle. He reaches for the remote and turns it down a little.

Turning to his sister-in-law, he ventures “What’s on your mind?” 

“What?” Alexis starts.

“Come on, something’s bothering you. You haven’t commented on the early aughts fashion of the movie in like twenty minutes. Something’s up.”

Alexis sighs, and fusses with her hair. Makes a face. Sighs again. Goes to play with her hair again…

“Alexi-”

“I need your advice, button.”

Oh. That was unexpected. Besides some business stuff when she was in school, and one time when Alexis was in New York and had asked him what David wanted for Christmas, Alexis never asked him for advice. He felt strangely honored. 

“Shoot.” 

Alexis sighs again and says “I think I’m going to ask someone I work with out on a date.” 

“Oh! That’s fun. Want to know how I asked out David? Kind of a funny story, really…”

“Nope! Heard that story a billion times already, thanks so much.” She falters, then starts again. “Her name is Sarah.”

Whoa. That was also unexpected. Patrick’s gaydar was still being developed, finally being exposed to the queer culture he had missed out on in his past, but David’s was locktight, and he had never even mentioned anything about this to Patrick, ever.

“Wow, Alexis! That’s great! I am so happy for you!” Patrick practically yells, and he means it. 

“Thanks, button.” Alexis manages, but there’s no heart behind it. Patrick frowns.

“Everything okay? What did you want advice on?” He has a million other questions besides, like does David know? Does she think she’s bi, or lesbian, or something else? But he can sense that those are probably better saved for another time.

“I’m scared of coming out. I’m almost twenty-five now, Patrick! I should have done this already! I feel dumb, and I feel dumb for feeling dumb and I just… David knew he was pan basically two days out from the womb and I wanted a more mature opinion, and…” Alexis trails off.

“And I didn’t come out til I was thirty.”

A pause, and then Alexis nods tightly.

“Yeah, coming out later in life can be a little tough, especially if you didn’t actually know beforehand. You worry how people will react, if they’ll treat you the same. You worry that your identity is a lie, that you've spent most of your life lying to yourself and those around you… it's hard.” 

And it had been hard. He had never come out to David, but the mental anguish he had put himself through before the kiss had not been pretty. Schitt’s Creek had been a safe place to begin his journey, not only because it was so small and isolated but because people here didn’t just not care about sexuality, they almost seemed to embrace it. That part hadn’t been so bad, for him. But when faced with telling people outside this new bubble, first Rachel, then his parents, then eventually everyone else, that had been painful. Almost entirely positive, once he got it out, but sometimes there was a stiltedness in how his cousin Ed talked to him, or how some of his college friends seemed to shrink away from him. Those fears don’t come out of nowhere, after all. But the truth was, he had been very lucky, and he was happier now than he ever had been, so it was all worth it. 

“But honestly, Alexis. No matter when you come out, it’s worth it. It’s just”, he searches for the right word “so freeing? Like a weight’s been lifted. And coming out is not the apex of your journey. It’s barely the beginning. This journey, there are no deadlines, or late fees, or anything. You move at your own pace. You try new things. You come out to people if and when you're ready. Alexis, you're not dumb. You’re you, and being queer… you’re the boss.” He stumbles a bit at the end. This was the first time anyone had ever come out to him, asking for advice. He hoped he was doing okay. 

Alexis nodded, a smile starting to form on her lips.

“Alexis, I hope you know that everyone will be behind you on this. I can already imagine how excited David will be.” Patrick smiles at the thought.

“Oh my god, imagine? He is going to be so annoying!” Alexis says with glee. 

At this point, the movie is wrapping up, and Patrick stands, stretching. He starts gathering the plates to take to the kitchen. Alexis is still wringing her hands, but Patrick can tell its with excitement now. He can only imagine what things she’s planning for how she’ll tell David, her parents, how she’ll ask out Sarah. He smiles, thinking of how content he was when he finally told David, “I’m gay” for the first time. This journey was just getting started for her. 

“Cmon, lets get ice cream.” He says over his shoulder.

“Yay, button!”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda drew from my own experiences and kinda from Patrick's. Constructive criticism welcome. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
